tttefandomcom-20200213-history
A Scarf for Percy
A Scarf for Percy is the first episode of the third season. In the US, it premiered on the Shining Time Station episode "Is Anybody There?". Plot The cold winter conditions have woken Thomas and Percy up early, and to keep their mind off the cold they talk about warm things. Thomas jokingly suggests Percy should wear a scarf and Percy takes him seriously. Percy is later in the yard, trying to sneak up on the coaches. Unluckily, two porters pulling a baggage trolley across the line do not hear Percy coming and the trolley is crushed. Percy, the Fat Controller, and several passengers are showered with jam and the Fat Controller's top-hat and special trousers are ruined. Percy is given the trousers to use as a scarf and Percy promptly changes his opinion about scarves. That evening, Percy is cleaned, has the trousers taken away and is told by Henry that the next day will be warmer. Characters * Thomas * Henry * James * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt (not named; does not speak) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * The Firelighter (mentioned) Locations * Dryaw * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam * Topham Hall * The Watermill (deleted scene) * Shunting Yards (mentioned) Trivia * This episode is based on the story Percy and the Trousers from The Railway Series book, Henry the Green Engine. * This is the first episode narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK. * In the restored version, the scene of Percy rolling his eyes just before the trousers fall down on him is slowed down. * A deleted scene shows a truck getting splashed with jam. * When first broadcasted on ITV, Henry's scenes and the ending were cut out for time. Goofs * Percy's trucks disappear at Dryaw. * When Percy puffs alongside Henry, the track he was on leads to a dead end! * Percy should not have bumped up when he hit the trunk; in fact, he should have crunched it to splinters. * When Percy's wheels bounce after hitting the trolley, one of the porters is wobbling. * Percy appears to have derailed after hitting the trolley, but he is still on the track in the next shot. * It shouldn't have taken the porters that long to pull the trolley across the track. * Lady Hatt is seen as one of the people wearing scarves at Dryaw, but she was just seen with Sir Topham. Quotes James: Hello Percy. So you found a scarf, eh? But legs go in trousers, not funnels. Thomas: Thats what you need a scarf around your funnel. Percy: I want a scarf! I want a scarf! Percy: Maybe we'll stop feeling cold if we talk about warm things like sunshine and steam... Thomas: ...and firelighters. Gallery File:AScarfforPercyrestoredtitlecard.png|Restored title card File:AScarfforPercyUSTitleCard.jpg|US title card File:AScarfforPercy.jpg|A deleted scene of Percy wearing a different scarf File:AScarfforPercy1.png File:AScarfforPercy2.jpg|Deleted scene File:AScarfforPercy3.jpg|Deleted scene File:AScarfforPercy4.png|Henry File:AScarfforPercy5.png|Henry, Percy, and Thomas File:AScarfforPercy6.png|James and Percy File:AScarfforPercy7.png File:AScarfforPercy8.png File:AScarfforPercy9.png File:AScarfforPercy10.png File:AScarfforPercy11.png|Percy's scarf File:AScarfforPercy12.png File:AScarfforPercy13.png File:AScarfforPercy14.png|Thomas File:AScarfforPercy15.png File:AScarfforPercy16.png File:AScarfforPercy17.jpg File:AScarfforPercy18.PNG|Deleted scene File:AScarfforPercy19.jpg File:AScarfforPercy20.jpg File:AScarfforPercy21.jpg File:AScarfforPercy22.jpg File:AScarfforPercy23.jpg File:AScarfforPercy24.jpg File:AScarfforPercy25.jpg File:AScarfforPercy26.jpg File:AScarfforPercy27.jpg File:AScarfforPercy28.jpg File:AScarfforPercy29.jpg File:AScarfforPercy30.jpg File:AScarfforPercy31.jpg File:AScarfforPercy32.jpg File:AScarfforPercy33.jpg File:AScarfforPercy34.jpg File:AScarfforPercy35.jpg File:AScarfforPercy36.png File:AScarfforPercy37.png File:AScarfforPercy38.png File:AScarfforPercy39.png File:AScarfforPercy40.png File:AScarfforPercy41.png File:AScarfforPercy42.png File:AScarfforPercy43.png File:AScarfforPercy44.png|Lady Hatt File:AScarfforPercy45.png File:AScarfforPercy46.png|Lady Hatt amongst the passengers File:AScarfforPercy47.png File:AScarfforPercy48.png File:AScarfforPercy49.png|Henry's funnel File:AScarfforPercy50.png File:AScarfforPercy51.png File:AScarfforPercy52.png File:AScarfforPercy53.png|The luggage trolley File:AScarfforPercy54.png File:AScarfforPercy55.png File:AScarfforPercy56.png File:AScarfforPercy58.png File:AScarfforPercy59.png File:AScarfforPercy60.png File:AScarfforPercy61.png File:AScarfforPercy62.png File:AScarfforPercy63.png File:AScarfforPercy64.png File:AScarfforPercy65.png File:AScarfforPercy66.png File:AScarfforPercy67.png File:AScarfforPercy68.png File:AScarfforPercy69.png File:AScarfforPercy70.png File:AScarfforPercy71.png File:AScarfforPercy72.png File:AScarfforPercy73.png File:AScarfforPercy74.png File:AScarfforPercy75.png File:AScarfforPercy76.png File:AScarfforPercy77.png File:AScarfforPercy78.png File:AScarfforPercy79.png File:AScarfforPercy80.jpg File:AScarfforPercy81.png Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes